


Brew

by Iceprincessvictuuri (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Based off of that, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, Insecure Katsuki Yuuri, Kiki's Delivery Service AU, M/M, Smut, Witch AU, Witch Katsuki Yuuri, Witch Victor Nikiforov, Yoi - Freeform, alternative universe, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Iceprincessvictuuri
Summary: Yuuri could feel the wood from his broomstick dig into the palms of his hands, his nerves were getting the best of him and he couldn't let them. He was going to be a witch, going off to a city alone without his family. He would be leaving everything behind him... family, friends, opportunities.Yuuri took in one last deep breath and kicked off of the ground, feeling dirt come up from his boot. Here we go.





	1. Late dawns

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am very, very new to Ao3, I just joined today and I am excited????????????  
> My name is Aulani and originally I posted this on Wattpad and I've always had a sort of interest in what it would be like to post my shitty works here so
> 
>  
> 
> Here you go!!
> 
> Ps: I don't write a lot so these will be very short chapters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shitty

      "Can you believe that we are going to go off and train to become witches?! Oh, Yuuri, I'm so _excited_. I hope we can stay in touch when we are gone and moved in into our cities!".

Yuuri smiled softly at his friend's enthusiathism and nodded, patting Phichit's shoulder lightly.

"We will, don't worry. I'm just... _nervous_ , I've already been assigned my city and I've been told there's _only_ one witch there". Phichit frowned deeply, a slight  crease etching itself onto his features as his eyebrows shot up in confusion.

"Only one? Mine has four, they're supposed to all have more than one". The brunette nodded and bit his lip, anxiety slowly making its way up his throat. Burning as it made it's way up.

"I'll be okay though, I've been told his name is Victor Nikiforov and he hasn't had training in a long while. The city doesn't get a lot of new witches". The other witch rose an eyebrow and hummed shortly, shrugging to himself and turning away.  
His robe hung long off of his shoulders and unlike Yuuri's stopped at the ankle of his boots, Yuuri's hung low and dragged, and always getting very dirty ( _which he loathes because that meant he always had to wash it. He only had one robe_ ).

He took a deep breath in and turned away from Phichit, looking at his family and new broomstick. Their eyes all held a _worry_ , a glint that almost made the new witch want to back out and stay in his little village.

 _Are you scared_?

He knew that they wanted to ask him that, he knew that they knew the answer, though they just smiled hesitantly.  
Yuuri watched his mom pass over her old broomstick, the wood worn and a slight mold crawling up the stick.

"Ocean city, _remember_? You're ready Yuuri. Mari, your father and I are very proud that you are going to do this. You will be the very first male witch in the family". The brunette nodded and then, without a word, he took the broomstick from his mother and lowered himself so that he was on it. He looked at them again, noticing that their eyes holding the same gkunt from only moments ago.

 _Are you scared_?

He knew that they could sense something from him, hesitation? Fear? Anticipation? Yuuri wasn't even so sure of his own feelings.  
He just wanted to leave while the moon was still full and the sky was still clear. The best weather for new witches to leave.

"Good luck, we love you".

 _I love you too_.

The words strained in his throat, choking him as he turned back around, towards the thick layer of trees that lay before him and his village. They stood tall, shadowing over the land in almost an intimidating way. He nodded to himself and took a deep breath in.

Yuuri could feel the wood from his broomstick dig into the palms of his hands, his nerves were getting the best of him and he couldn't let them. He was going to be a _witch_ , going off to a city alone without his family. He would be leaving everything behind him... family, friends, opportunities.

Yuuri took in one last deep breath and kicked off of the ground, feeling dirt come up from his boot. _Here we go_.


	2. Early sunsets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap guys thank you so much, I was screaming so hard when I saw I had 5 kudos, it means a lot that this is actually getting read.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Remember; These chapters are pre-written so that is why they are going up so frequently. (I have four and half so far). I edit and add a lot of things to these chapters as I put them up, so they are brand new!

        Yuuri was a late bloomer. _Usually_ , witches were supposed to leave home at the age of 10... Yuuri was _24_. His mom had said that it was normal and that new witches did it frequently when they were scared of leaving home, but that still didn't help ease him. He felt that he should've started sooner.

Every witch was meant to have a set of specific things they would need once they left home, one of them including a black cat that Yuuri _did not_ have. Instead, he had a toy poodle that him and his mother had found alone in a small pet store. He had fallen in love instantly, naming the dog Vicchan after a young witch that had fled his old city in hopes of becoming better. No one knew where he went, but _oh_ , Yuuri was _so_ fascinated with this brave, young witch.

 

He wondered where he was and who he was.

 

* * *

 

 

    The sky slowly rose into a bright red and yellow, the sun peeking out from over the horizon. The new witch had been still flying, high above the many rivers and cities that he passed, _he was just looking for ocean_.

Yuuri yawned and slouched slightly as his broom started to fly a bit slower, stuttering and lazily holding itself up with his magic. He shouldn't have stayed up all night, he could barely keep his eyes open! What a bad idea.

       He had been flying for _hours_ before he finally saw ocean, docks, boats and nets all in the crystal blue water. Yuuri was ecstatic, flying down lower so that he could skim the water and feel the mist on him.  
Yuuri new that he didn't have much time left, Ocean city was close.

"You know I hate the water, Yuuri. I'm getting _wet_!".

The witch rose an eyebrow at the sound of the whining and looked down quickly at his cocoa colored poodle before flying back up, high in the air so that he wouldn't get wet.

"I was doing that for _myself_ , Vicchan."

The dog grumbled out, incoherent for Yuuri to hear, and placed himself inside of the bag that the brunette had prepared for the both of them. Money and an extra set of clothes were in the bag, his mother had said that was what he would need.

       The ocean was a cerulean color, clean and bright, almost _crystallized_ , for Yuuri to see. He secretly hoped to live by it and have a great view of the sea. Yuuri had always loved the ocean ( _maybe that's why he was assigned there_ ).

  
Then, almost seeming to come from out of nowhere, budings that were packed so close together, started to pop up into view. Little, white buildings that had big, beautiful gardens filled with flowers of all colors, those were closer to the ocean while the tall apartments and offices reside in the city.

Yuuri was in awe at the sight. He had never seen such a beautiful city! Even his own was not as beautiful as this.

"Hm, I don't like this city, seems too _small_ for me".

The witch gasped, broom slightly dipping as they neared the city.

"Are you kidding? This city looks amazing, they're all awaiting me, Victor is at least."

Vicchan climbed out of the bag to sit back into Yuuri's lap, he looked at the city. "It doesn't look as great as you make it out to seem. Since they haven't had a young witch in a while, they probably will forget that _you_ _all_ exist and hate you".

The brunette but his lip, "You may be right but I doubt it, Mom said that they were all–"He cut himself off, broomstick lowering down and down into the city streets where many people walked, old and young. The streets weren't filled with loud horns or tire screeching, Yuuri was thankful for that. He smiled widely and started to fly himself slowly around the streets, drinking in the scenery of his home.

"We're here Vicchan, _welcome_ _home_ ".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the second chapter of Brew, I hope you're enjoying it!!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr;  
> Victuuri blog: iceprincessvictuuri  
> Main blog: iamnotyourstokeep


	3. Just like my favourite scenes

        Whispers and shouts sounded around Yuuri as he flew past the people on the streets. Some residents had happy faces, which welcomed Yuuri and made him feel _warm_... but others had angry, unsettled faces like they loathed the idea of having to share their city with _another_ witch. 

The brunette smiled and lowered the broomstick, landing where most people did not walk or crowd. But once Yuuri's feet touched the ground, people ran to him, wide smiles on their faces, and voices overlapping. Yuuri couldn't hear them. He gave them a crooked, anxious smile, feet moving backwards with Vicchan to try and get away. He never liked crowds.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave, I am late to meet the other witch that lives in this town. Do you know where he lives?".

An older lady with a little boy attached to her hip had came up to the new witch, giving him the directions to a 'small, white bakery'. Yuuri smiled graciously, hopping back onto his broom. Victor's bakery wasn't so far away, but the witch didn't want to encounter any traffic and get him and Vicchan hurt.

"Have a safe trip!"The little boy had yelled, waving both of his hands to Yuuri The brunette nodded and waved back with no verbal response. And then he was gone again, kicking off the cement with the heel of his black boots.

Once Yuuri and Vicchan were up high in the air, the dog had spoken softly, voice wavering.

"That was... _intense_ , Yuuri. Are you sure you still want to live here with the way that they crowded around you?". The brunette stared down that the roofs of the houses with a straight face, not responding to the poodle.

 

* * *

 

 

        The shop wasn't that hard to find. Vicchan had pointed it out, whining softly about how the view was 'too much! I hate the water!' and that the wood was 'too dark, it looks black'.

"Oh, _hush_ Vicchan, I like this city and I like the ocean. You will not change my mind". The dog groaned and rolled his eyes, hopping off of the broom and landing softly on the pavement.

Yuuri grunted and moved his bag so that it wasn't hanging on his shoulders, only now clutched in his hands along with his broomstick and small, red radio that still softly played music. The door to the shop opened swiftly, scaring the brunette.

"Are you Yuuri?".

"Yes. Who are– oh". It was Victor, the witch that had requested Yuuri, and the same witch that Vicchan was named after. He had changed, hair shorter and much, much more taller now. But what haven't changed was the little crush Yuuri had in his younger years for him.   
He blushed, covering his face so that instead of looking into the blue eyes (that were the exact same color as the crystal clear ocean besides the ), he was looking at the cracks in the sidewalk.

"I'm glad that you got here safely, but I must say, you are the oldest new witch I have taken in".

Yuuri blushed and nodded, grumbling, he new he was rather old to start being a witch, he didn't need to be reminded. Victor must've sensed something was wrong because he had stepped outside, opening the bakery door wider for his visitor.

"Here, make yourself at home".

The brunette nodded and quietly stepped through the dark oak bakery doors and immediately noticed a boy working in the back, hair pulled back into braids. Yuuri frowned, head tilting slightly.

"That is Yuri Plisetsky, he's my brother who is _not_ a witch... the only in the family".

But they didn't look a thing alike. Victor was tall, with grey hair, and icy blue eyes while Yuri was short, with blonde hair, and green eyes. Yuuri didn't get it. He cleared his throat softly which immediately caught Victor's attention.

"So, why a bakery?".

Victor laughed, it sounded almost bitter.

"Money doesn't grow on trees, we all have to make a living somehow, witch or not".


	4. Then holding hands and life was perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!! New chapter!!! Sorry I decided to take a day off, i was going to update but just got lazy.
> 
> Enjoy!!

        Victor had shown Yuuri his room which had to be entered by leaving the actual bakery. It wasn't small, just big enough to be comfortable and livable.  
He liked it! But Vicchan... _not_ _so_ _much_.  
The little toy poodle had whined, pawing at the dirt covered floors.

"Yuuri, I want another room! It's so _dirty_!".

The witch rolled his eyes and took off his black robe and boots, now standing in fluffy white underwear and a white tank top to match. He knew his feet were going to get dirty, though he didn't care all that much.

"Stop whining Vicchan, Victor said that this was the only room he and Yuri had left. It wasn't occupied or used before so it's in good shape, just a little dirty".

"Okay, but if you wake up and there's a white poodle here, it's me".

"You're so _dramatic_!".

 

* * *

 

  
          Victor moved across the kitchen to close and put everything away, Yuri mirrored his actions, grabbing the loaves of bread on 

"Are you sure about him, Victor?".

The older witch looked up to meet the eyes of his brother, the boys' voice was quiet ( _almost as if he was afraid that Yuuri would hear him, even though he was not in the room)._

"He has a lot of potential, I _am_ the one that chose him".

_He is beautiful_.

Victor wanted to say, but he didn't, keeping the words trapped in his throat.  
The teenager rose an eyebrow but nodded, "What do you think his skill is?".

Victor shrugged, sighing and leaning so that he was flush with the dark oak doorway of the kitchen.

"Whatever he chose".

Yuri nodded and placed the last board of bread in the casing so that it would stay fresh. He closed the case and silently left, trudging up the creaky stairs.

_Creak_.

The older witch closed his eyes and dreamed, awake. He wanted Yuuri to be happy and comfortable in Ocean city. He wanted Yuuri and Vicchan to stay here even when Yuuri is an experienced witch. He wanted Yuuri to sit with him at breakfast and laugh and enjoy himself.

_Creak_.

He wanted Yuuri to hold his hand. He wanted to fly right next to Yuuri on sunny days where the clouds are gone. He wanted to look at the ocean, stand at the docks and look at the ocean with Yuuri. He wanted to _kiss_ Yuuri.

_Creak_.

_Oh_ _god_.

Victor stood up straight and immediately started to race up the stairs which creaked even louder than when Yuri went up them. His heart raced, he _shouldn't_ be feeling this way towards the brunette.  
He barely knew him, Yuuri had just arrived today. Victor was meant to start training him to become better, he can't get attached.

The man sighed heavily and slowed down his pace m once he reached his room, the bed he knew was waiting for him laid behind that door.

All Victor wanted was _sleep_ , he didn't want to think anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr:  
>  Victuuri blog: iceprincessvictuuri  
>  Main blog: iamnotyourstokeep


	5. Just like up on the screen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why don't you guys go on and tell me how you feel about this fic?   
> I don't care if it's bad or good, I'd appreciate the comments.

     Morning soon came, the sun rising up into a baby blue sky, the only sounds outside were the seagulls. The new witch laid in his bed awake, watching as the wall adjacent to him had lit up from the sunlight. He sighed heavily and turned on his side, eyes trained on the wall in front of him as he listened to the quiet, even breathing of his dog.

 _He is beautiful_ , Yuuri decides after a while, body still flush against the dirty bed, _absolutely stunning_. He sat up straight in his bed, dark hair sticking up in odd places as his world blurred out around him.Victor was a beautiful witch, completely _ethereal_. When he had his long hair, everything he did seemed almost fake, he was like a _fairy,_ movements graceful.  
Yuuri rubbed at his head, maybe he hit it when he was sleeping? Bumped it off of the headboard?  
 _That's the only reasonable answer for his unexpected thoughts, he shouldn't be thinking like this about his trainer. when did he start to think about Victor?_

 

The brunette shook his head to rid of the thoughts and got up out of his bed without disturbing his beloved poodle. He moaned quietly, stretching his hands up over his head and yawned.  
Yuuri grabbed his robe off of the line of string and put it on, stumbling over the boots on his floor.

His head was still laced with sleep, a thick, heavy feeling as he dragged himself out of his room and down to the kitchen where Victor and Yuri sat. The two brothers both looked up, Victor smiling softly and patting the seat next to him.

"Good morning Yuuri, did you sleep alright?"

The brunette nodded and sat in the seat, yawning once again and leant back in the white, wooden chair.

"I slept good, I've been excited to start training". Victor laughed.

"I bet".

Yuri soon spoke up for the first time that Yuuri had known him, voice loud and slightly accented... _just like Victors_. "What is your skill?".

 

"Potions". The older witch's eyes widened and Yuuri continued, "I always had wanted to be like my mother when I was younger, and so she taught me a few things for potions".

  
"So, you're already experienced". The witch shrugged, and with his magic stirred the spoon in the coffee, watching the milk disappear and change the color of the drink to a tan instead of a black.

  
"I know how to make a few potions. She taught me how to make a love potion, an ageing potion, and Alihosty Draught". Victor smiled and leant in closer to the brunette, hot breath fanning over his lips as his icy eyes seemed to freeze him up. A soft smirk started to spread on his face.

"Aren't you smart, my witch? Do you know anymore?"

Yuuri gulped and nodded, "C-Cupid Crystals, burn-healing paste, and bloodroot potion". Victor smiled and pulled away to put his attention back on his coffee. The witch could breathe again, feeling his heart o back to normal.

"I guess you'll have to show me sometime, hm?" Yuuri nodded and soon, the room fell back into a silence that was _comfortable,_ unlike a few minutes ago where awkwardness fell thick and _heavy_ in the air. Victor smiled widely and stood from his chair, clapping both hands together once.

"Be ready by twelve!"

_Oh, god what was Victor doing to Yuuri._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr:  
>  Victuuri blog: @iceprincessvictuuri  
>  Main blog: @iamnotyourstokeep
> 
> Leave a comment!!!
> 
> (And yes, I did use Harry Potter potions... fight me).


	6. And the whole time while always giving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!! New chapter!!!!!!  
> Victor in love?!!?!?!?!?!?  
> Read it.
> 
> Enjoy.

       It was twelve. Yuuri rushed himself and Vicchan to the room where Victor held all of his training equipment, only now were the potion bottles and similar items.

He smiled at the big room, the bookcases with all of the bottles lined on the shelves, the two big dark oak tables filled with beakers, heavy books, and ingredients.  
The brunette huffed, clutching the wood on one of the bookcases in his chubby hand. He should _really_ start working out again.

"Sorry I'm late, I was helping Yuri with the–"Victor cut him off with a big smile, standing up from the little couch off in the corner and waving it off.

"You're right on time".

Yuuri went to open his mouth but quickly shut it, nodding and shuffled forward, only to yelp from how hard the door slammed behind him.  
Victor smirked at him and with his magic opened the book roughly, pages flipping at what seemed like lightning speed, eyes still trained on Yuuri.

The witch gulped and stared back, heart seeming to race in his chest at an abnormal rate.   
He had never seen Victors magic in action _like this_ , I was quite exhilarating.

"I want to see you make Gypsy Rose".

Yuuri gaped, eyes wide, "I-I'm sorry I just– I was never taught how to make it. I don't know how to make it".

"Sure you do, we have all of the ingredients and I'll be right here to guide you, to tell you how fast you should mix, and when you should add something if you get stuck". His voice was low, almost like a whisper, in Yuuri's ear. The witch let out a small noise and shut his eyes, the sensation of the older man's voice sending shivers up his back.  
He leant his head back into Victors neck and they sat there for a few minutes, room silent and breathing even.

"Come on Yuuri, we have to make something".

The brunette groaned but pulled himself from the comfort of Victors arms and nodded, "Of course, you won't be disappointed!".

Victor smiled, a warm smile that sent the shivers up Yuuri's back again.

"I could _never_  be disappointed by _you_ ".

 

* * *

 

 

        Yuuri did it! He had screamed out of excitement which scared both Victor and Vicchan. Both of them jumping up from the loud noise in unison.

"Victor, I did it! I made the love potion!".

The older witch laughed and took the bottle, examining it and smiling widely. He took out the cork and smelled it hesitantly.

"Should we try it?".

Yuuri rose an eyebrow, hand instantly shooting out to take the potion from the other man, but he never took it.

"But the people who take it will fall in love!".

Victor smirked, placing the cork on the table and raising the bottle to his mouth. His lips pursed and touched the glass softly before he pulled away to speak.

"Exactly".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda rushed,  
> Kinda long,  
> Kinda shitty—
> 
> Always shitty.
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr:  
>  Victuuri blog: iceprincessvictuuri  
>  Main blog: sunshinelolli


	7. Counting your face among the living

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy.

       Yuuri watched as the older witch took a long sip from the potion, closing his eyes and letting his head lull back.   
Victor make a small voice before pulling away from the bottle, eyes opening slowly and taking in the look on the witchs face.

He spoke lowly, passing the drink. "Your turn".

The brunette stared at the glass before taking it hesitantly. _Why was Victor okay with this? Shouldn't he be cautious about this?_  
Yuuri brought the potion up to his lips, and just like Victor, pursed his lips until he could taste the sweet flavor of the Gypsy Rose.

He moaned around the rim and before he could drink anymore, Victor forced the bottle away from his lips, banging it on the table next to its cork.  
The older witch stared at Yuuri, a small smile laced on his lips.

"Do you think it worked?".

Yuuri shrugged, a blush set high on his cheeks. His gaze flickered down to the floor.

"I still feel the same about you, I-I think".

Victor hummed in response, "Me too". He continued, stepping towards to grasp Yuuri's face in his hands.

"But _oh my_ , the potion has made you even more beautiful... if that's even possible".

The brunette squeaked and blushed again, maybe even _harder_ this time, his cheeks and ears completely changing in hue. Victor chuckled and took his hand, kissing it gently before leading them to the open door but... when did it open?

 _Why was he feeling like this_?

The way that Victor held his hands made Yuuri lean into the touch. His heart was harming hard against his chest, he felt he was suffocating. But not in a bad way. He didn't know why.

 _Why was he letting this happen_?

Yuuri's eyes were wide when they stared right back into Victors... his warm, brown eyes chilled from the older witch's light, cerulean, icy ones.  
The brunette closed his eyes and leant into Victor, putting his head in his neck.

The older man led them out of the room and into the kitchen, where Yuri was. The blonde watched them, wide eyed and mouth agape.

"W-What are you guys doing?!"

"Yuuri made a potion, first try, first time ever with that recipe!" Victor paused to look at the boy clung to his side, "Isn't that _amazing_?!"

Yuri pulled a face, "What kind of potion?".

"Gypsy Rose..."

The blonde staggered back, bread board in hands.

"A _LOVE_ POTION!".

He stopped, sighing and putting down the red to run at his face. "You guys are fucking _unbelievable_ , was it Victor that made you to drink it?"

Yuuri nodded and shrugged, peeling away from the older witch who whined in response, making grabby hands at the younger male. Yuri was _well_ aware of how his brother could be sometimes... embarrassing, extra, and _stupid_. Now, he was _just_ stupid.

"You guys are _idiots_ , that thing lasts for _twenty four_ hours".

"Twenty four hours of _love_ , my dearest brother". The teenager scoffed and turned away from the two older men who clung onto each other. He picked up his bread from the table and moved towards the oven in fast strides, wanting to finish today's load.

"Twenty four hours of complete bullshit, you know once the potions effects wear off, you and Yuuri will go back to normal. Just _friends_ ".  
Yuuri and Victor looked at each other, deep frowns set on their faces as they spoke lowly to each other.

"Do you think we will just be friends?".

Yuuri shook his head quickly, eyes big and doe like.

"I want to be more than friends, do you?".

"Of course, I'm in love with you!".

"ITS THE FUCKING POTION! YOU'RE NOT IN LOVE".

The teenager stomped off upstairs, leaving his job and tasks behind. The two men laughed and Victor spoke up, "He needs to calm down, always so _angry_ that Yura".

Yuuri giggled, and Victor looked down at him with the biggest, most _warmest_ smile his face could take.

"Come on, love, sit with me at the counter. You, me and Vicchan, we can all work!".

Yuuri gave him a big smile, letting the other man lead him away to out front where costumers stood. "We'd love too!!".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri has been introduced more in this chapter. Hope you liked it!!!
> 
> Please comment and give me a kudos!!!!!


	8. Up and down escalators

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!! It's really long (to me at least, it's like 900+ words long) and I put a lot of work into it.
> 
> Hope you like it!!
> 
> Enjoy.

        The two boys clung to each other at the counter, hands clasped together under the table as Victor smiled, handing sweets and breads to happy customers. The soft hum of the buyers brought a calmness over the little shop. Yuuri liked it.

"You know that once you're done with training, you have to go back home?". Yuuri nodded, leaning against his hand that was propped up by the counter.

"I know, but I also have a choice to stay here in Ocean city".

Victor smiled leaning into Yuuri for a second before going back to what he was doing, "I would like that–". He paused shortly, "I'm going to be retiring soon".

"With training?".

The older witch nodded and sighed, packaging the warmed croissant to the old lady who thanked him quietly.

"I've been open to it for so long yet when I arrived, and as I grew older, I've seen no new or old witches visit here–"He cuts himself off with a heavy sigh. "It's really sad, Ocean city is _truly_ a beautiful place and I want other witches to experience it. But you can't blame them, a witch can become attached to their city".

Yuuri nodded, sitting up straight.

"I'll be here for you when you retire, I'll stay by your side".

Victor laughed bitterly, slowly walking over to where the brunette sat and kissed the top of his head softly. The new witch closed his eyes at the slight touch and held back a mewl.

"Is that the potion talking?".

"It'll _never_ be, even without the potion I'll still stay true to my words".

The older man smiled warmly, " _Good_ ,  because I will need you Yuuri. I don't plan on letting go soon".

 

* * *

 

 

        Vicchan curled up at the witch's feet as he worked in the potion room alone. Victor was at the register tending to customers while Yuuri snuck away silently into the room downstairs.  
Though his heart longed for the bright eyed man, Yuuri knew that it was just the effects of the potion.

 _Stupid_ _potion_ , he thought bitterly while ducking down to look closely at the bubbling, purple liquid, _making me feel things_.

He really never wanted to take the potion, in fear of what he would say, but a witch always had to make sure that their training had been done correctly. And the only way you can test a potion, if it's not poisonous or deadly, was by trying it.  
Victor was only being a _teacher_!!

The witch whined loudly and slouched over, letting the wooden table dig into his stomach rather painfully. He moved his feet so that he wouldn't accidentally kick the sleeping dog.  
Even _without_ the potion, Yuuri would still have thoughts about Victor.

"Oh, Yuuri, you should've told me you were making something–"The brunettes body lifted and he stood straight up as he watched Victor come closer, curiosity clear and bright in his eyes.

"What are you making?".

The younger witch looked at the potion in his hands and looked back up, "I decided to try a new one, _without_ help this time. I wanted to try a bad one since every one that I've made leading up to now were neutral or positive. It's– ah, Befuddlement Draught".

Victor grinned widely, watching the liquid bubble and hiss lightly.

" _Perfect_! I've been wanting to teach you a bad one for a while".

"How would we try this one? It's not deadly, and it's quick to wear off".

Victor shrugged and leant against the table, hand flush against the wood.

"We could try it out on Yuri later when we have no customers?". Yuuri laughed and nodded, continuing to _slowly_ stir the liquid until it changed hue.

"That'd be great, it won't harm him anyway."

Victor grinned, coming up behind the brunette and wrapping his arms around his waist tightly, swaying them to the sounds of a hissing potion.  
He kissed the back of Yuuri's neck softly, closing his eyes and making sure to linger on certain places where the man would moan softly and tilt his head back.

The moment was _surreal_ , possibly even _perfect_ , but soon the potion would wear off and they wouldn't act like this. Before Yuuri would think anymore thoughts, the older man's hands started to move lower and seem to explore his body. And the brunette enjoyed it, moving his now free hands behind him and placing themselves on Victors behind ( _which was the only place he could reach without feeling pain_ ).

"You're so _beautiful_ , did you know that?".

The only thing Yuuri could do was moan as Victors hands moved higher and higher, near his groin and _just_ —

 _Oh, fuck_ , Yuuri was in pure _bliss_. Victor had moved them to the couch, laying the brunette down gently.  
His hands moved up and _up_ until they were flush against Yuuri's tummy, moving the soft, pudgy surface.

"So, _so beautiful_. Look at thi–".

Yuri had entered the room, face red with anger.

"Victor, your fucking shift isn't over. Get ou— _AH_!". The teenager covered his eyes and screamed, jumping back and running out of the room. The two men had pulled away by then, breathing heavily and unsteadily.

" _Fuck_..."Victor ran a hand through his hair and got himself off of Yuuri, pulling the witch up as well.

"I'm sorry..". Victor looked at him and smiled, waving it off.

"It's fine, was my fault".

They stood in silence for a while before Yuuri spoke up softly.

"I liked it a lot".

"Did you? I liked it a lot too".

They both smiled widely and laughed lightly, cheeks still flushed a bright red.

That was _great_ , neither could deny it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about writing a sex scene, and I nearly did !!!! And it would've went perfectly with how this chapter rolled out but man.... I just thought it was too early and so I didn't.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Leave me a comment!! I'd really enjoy it.


	9. Pennies and colder fountains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler!!!! 
> 
> (Also I didn't bother to edit this or look through it because I'm listening to bye bye bye and honestly... that's more important).

        Victor fled the room as soon as his brother ran out, leaving Yuuri behind on the couch. The witch was still sporting a hard on from previous events, his breathing as uneven as it was before.  
He sighed heavily, raising his body and leaving the couch and room like the older man had done.

Yuuri ignored the calls from the front of the store, he didn't want to deal with it. He just wanted the potion to go _away_.

The lingering feeling of Victors lips was _intoxicating_ , a stinging feeling that the brunette hoped would never go away. The man had tasted of cherries and his lips were as always as the summer sun.  
It was Yuuri's favourite thing.

        The younger witch moved swiftly towards his room in the attic, the quaint room that was now free of the dust they were welcomed with when they had first arrived. Vicchan followed the man closely, watching as he put on his boots, tying the laces tightly which always meant that they were going to fly. Yuuri usually did it when he was stressed or upset.

"Why do you look so sad?".

Yuuri looked at the dog for a split second before standing up straight and brushing off the dust that wasn't on his dress. "Nothing".

"Does it have to do with Victor?".

 _Silence_.

Vicchan already knew the problem was Victor. The dog huffed, following his owner outside and hopped on the front of Yuuri's broomstick, letting the witch's magic take them high up until the people below looked small and blurry. Though Yuuri and Vicchan had been living here for a while already, the people still were fascinated with him. They wanted to know more but the young witch _wouldn't_ let them.

"I really like it here, Vicchan, and I promised mom and Phichit that I was going to become a great witch. But I don't think I am going to become good. I don't think that I am good–"the brunette sighed heavily, pausing himself briefly. They flew at a leisurely pace over the city, watching the cars and trucks and people move, living their life and going to work and being successful. Were regular people stress free? How different is it from being a witch?

The witch sighed again, continuing. "I just– I don't feel like I am a good witch, I am trying my hardest but everything is just hard? I'm good at making potions and I'm pretty okay with flying, and I use my magic as often as one witch should, but I feel there just is something missing. Maybe it's mom and dad? Mari? Maybe I should write to them".

The dog rested his head against the thick, wooden broom, letting the wind brush its fingers through his curly, brown hair. He knew Yuuri had his bad days, he just didn't expect it to be today.

"I think that you're just overthinking things, Yuuri. You're a good witch and you have good potential. You just have to try hard enough".

Yuuri's hands gripped the broom tighter, "I _am_ trying!".

With the little outburst, the magic that was holding the broom faltered and dropped them down a little, the two almost crashing into a brick building.  
The brunette let out a little screech and made sure to fly them higher so no incidents would happen.

"Oh, sorry, Vicchan! I-I didn't mean to, I just have been trying to work hard... maybe my head isn't in the right place".

The dog grumbled.

"Do you like it here?".

"Yes".

"Do you think it's a good place to stay and live and become attached to?".

The witch hesitated a little, "Y-Yes".

"Do you like Victor".

"As a friend, yes".

"No, more then a friend".

Yuuri sighed heavily, his magic lowering them further and further until the blurry masses of people and cars and buildings soon came into focus and everything started to come to life.   
They were far from the little bakery, possibly on the other side of the city where more life was.  
Yuuri wasn't so sure though, he still had yet to memorize such a big place.

"Of course not, he's my _trainer_ ".

The dog scoffed, "You guys are _much_ more than _that_ ".

"We aren't and we never will be".

"Then what was today".

Yuuri's feet touched the ground softly, face straight and emotionless. Vicchan jumped down and looked up at his owner, waiting for a response.

"It was the _potion_ ".

The dog rolled its eyes, following Yuuri as best as he could while the witch walked around, hands fiddling in his pockets, reaching for the money be had.  
Vicchan sighed heavily, his conversation with the young witch not going _anywhere_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyedddd the lil filler!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Leave a kudos and comment!!


	10. Elevators and half priced sales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is ashamed and Victor just needs reassurance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER!!! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!   
> I'm currently working on three fics (the third one not being on this platform) and it's been pretty hard trying to update them all, but I'm trying.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

      Vicchan didn't believe Yuuri. He knew that even before the potion, even before they first met, the young witch had admired Victor.

It was stressful when Yuuri always denied his likings for someone. It started when he was a young male witch, he had a crush on his friend, Yuuko Nishigori. He would always gush about her at the dinner table. his mom would giggle, holding her mouth and muttering sweet words of Japanese, Mari would roll her eyes and scoff, and his dad would laugh, praising Yuuri and admitting how proud he was for his son to finally like someone.

But that grew old fast and Yuuri found Victor, the slightly older male witch in a town over that was amazing. The talk about Yuuko quickly quieted down and soon, Yuuri was gushing about his new favourite person. Mari took more interest in the talk, confused as to when her brother started to have feelings for boys, Hiroko would still giggle, cheeks adorned with a soft pink, and Toshiya would stay silent, almost ashamed but never spoke up.                                                                                                  And it would go on for hours until Yuuri would get tired, mouth failing to move as fast as his brain did.                                      

"He's in love, I can feel it Toshiya!" Hiroko would mile so widely, helping her husband wash the dishes from last nights dinner.

"I don't care, Hiroko, It's just a fascination and just like Yuuko–". He paused, sighing heavily and placing the plate down roughly on the marble counter, "He will move onto another person".

"It's all just the same".

And ever since then he never felt the need to verbalized who he liked, it stressed Vicchan out and he hated it, blaming it all on Toshiya.

 

* * *

 

      Yuuri stepped off of his broom, swinging his leg over the stick and holding it tight in his hands. He had a heavy bag wrapped around his wrist filled with stuff that he bought with his extra, left over money that was in his pockets.

Quietly, he and Vicchan stepped through the doors of the bakery and moved swiftly to the back. The brunette was not ready to face Victor after they almost had sex on the couch in the training room.

The thoughts still haunted him.

"Yuuri! I have been looking everywhere for you, I was so worried". The new witch turned around slowly and smiled hesitantly at Victor, the man's face and expression radiating worry.

He went on. "I just wanted to apologize, I–I really like you and I didn't expect for Yuri to come in. He felt really bad after realizing you ran off..."

The brunettes face shot up in flames and his cheeks burned a bright red, he covered his face with his hands and shook his head, small noises falling from his mouth before he quickly sprinted to his room.

"I'm sorry".

His broom stick banged against the wooden colors as he ran, leaving both Victor and Vicchan in the kitchen surprised.

"I– I really like him".

Victor let out a sound between a groan and a sob.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why he is acting like that... he really likes you... he's just bottling his feelings up because he's _embarrassed_ ". The older man nodded, wiping hastily at his eyes that were now a soft pink.

"I know, I just hate it. I want to be with him".

Vicchan hummed, laying himself down on the hardwood floors of the kitchen, right next to the older man.

"He'll come around, trust me". Victor sighed heavily, leaning himself against the wall. His eyes were still red, but he has stopped crying.

"I hope".

 _Silence_.

The small panting from Vicchan and the clattering of metal cookie sheets were heard in the room. No words exchanged or heard, even out front it was silent.

Vicchan spoke up, "Did you know I was named after you? When Yuuri was a young witch, he was amazed by you–"The dog laughed, memories washing over him. "You were his biggest crush, and you still are. He was always envious of your long hair, even tried to grow out his own..".

"Really?". The dog nodded, standing back up and stretching his small body.

"Wait for him, he'll come through".

The older man watched Vicchan walk out the open back door and the only thought that coursed through his head was

_I hope so._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes the first half of the chapter was a sort of flashback.


	11. Trapped in by all these mountains

      Yuri and Victor sat quietly at dinner, the only sounds in the room being the clinking of silverware against the glass plates.

"I'm sorry".

Victor looked up, eyes and cheeks red, he shrugged, biting down on the metal fork and letting his teeth drag painfully to catch the food.

"It's fine, it's my fault that I initiated it. He hates me now". The blonde frowned deeply and shook his head.

"No, it is all of my fault. If I didn't storm in there and–"he paused, shaking his head slightly in disbelief, muttering curse words to himself. "Fuck! I ruined it for you! You liked him and– and I was selfish and thought about the business when I could've done it myself".

"Don't blame yourself, you don't even know how to work the cash register anyways".

It went silent quickly.

"I'm sorry, still but I– I have to go". The teenager quickly fled, the chair he once sat in falling back against the floor with a loud bang. His plate was still on the table, unmoving from the commotion.  
Sighing heavily, Victor went to get up, hands shaky and actions nervous.

He always seemed to ruin _everything_.

_Why_.

 

* * *

 

     "You're making a bigger deal out of this then it should be, Yuuri".   
Vicchan laid at Yuuri's side, looking up at him with big eyes. He continued to speak softly, though, his voice a little demonizing.

"He thinks you hate him Yuuri!". the brunette pulled a face, like he had flinched at the thought. They both knew that Yuuri would never be able to hate Victor, it was absurd.

"But I don't".

"I know, but he doesn't–"The dog sighed, pausing.

"Just apologize, this won't go anywhere if you don't".

And we both know you want it to go somewhere.

Yuuri knew that Vicchan wanted to say that, and it was correct. Yuuri wanted to date Victor, and fly with him at nights, and to sit by the ocean with him.

But no.

He just _had_ to ruin it.

"Crap..."


	12. Running away and hiding with you, I never thought they'd get me here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is so oblivious it PHYSICALLY hurts my chest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!!! Sorry for the wait, life sucks (and school is soon and mannnnnn the updates will be so sporadic and WEIRD SO I'M JUST APOLOGIZING IN ADVANCE!!!! )

       The moon hung heavily in the sky, reminding the brunette of when he first left home about a month and a half ago. He sighed at the thoughts, head swirling with nostalgia, and dreamily staring at the sky, watching as the clouds moved slowly.   
He moved himself so that he was standing up from his bed, swaying slightly. Yuuri bit at his lip and put his hand on the rusty, golden doorknob, twisting it and pulling it open. Dust instantly flew or at him,

He made his way down the creaky, wooden stairs that led to his bedroom and to the kitchen where Victor still sat, head in his hands, worry and thoughts filling him deeply.

"I'm sorry I freaked out and made you upset".

The older man's head shot up at the voice and he stared at the unexpected company. He frowned, seeing who it was. "You don't have to apologi-".  
The brunette cut Victor off.

"But I do–" Yuuri paused, letting a heavy breath fill his lungs. "I made you think that I didn't like you, which I do, I was just scared?"  
He wasn't so sure of that word. He wasn't even so sure of himself! Yuuri doesn't know what he was feeling when Victors brother stormed into the potion room, red face, clenched fists and all. Maybe it was embarrassment? Maybe he was angry that Yuri had ruined things for them? Maybe he was angry at himself?

"It's okay, I understand. I'm just glad that you're here". The younger witch blushed and smiled sheepishly at that, he was glad, relieved even, that Victor hadn't shunned him for being embarrassed over such a silly mistake.

"Thank you, how ever will I repay you?".

"You already have".

No he hadn't, Victor and Yuuri both knew that, but having Yuuri so close was enough.   
The older man let out a breath, a smile quickly replacing the distressed frown and stood up from the old chair, arms wrapping around Yuuri.  
He held onto him like he would leave, arms squeezing and heart racing.

Victor let out a huff, breath tickling at the brunettes ear as he rasped out. "Have a good night Yuuri, I'll see you in the morning".

Yuuri didn't know what to do.

He stood frozen, nodding almost mechanically as Victor would keep speaking lowly in his ear, the act causing shivers to run up Yuuri's spine.  
It was innocent, sure, but their thoughts weren't.

Quickly, before anything else could escalate, they both pulled away, smiling softly.

"Goodnight Victor".

"Goodnight Yuuri". 

 

* * *

 

       Yuuri whined loudly, hands coming up to cover his eyes as his body fell hard bad against his bed.   
He had just finished speaking with Victor and still, his heart was hammering in his chest just as hard as it was before.

"Oh god, Vicchan, I think I'm in _love_ ".  
The poodle scoffed, pawing at his owners arm and shifting his body slightly. "You're just now realizing that?".

A groan.

"Please be supportive, I'm going through a tough time right now, Vicchan". The dog barked out a laugh.

"You're so _dramatic_!".

A whine.

"It feels so good, to love, but it also hurts because no love potion can make me feel this w–". Yuuri quickly shot up from his bed, eyes wide in realization. A smile slowly started to make its way onto his face and he let out a little yell, jumping up and down in one spot, fist punching at the air as he continued his happy dance.

Vicchan watched him, eyebrow peeked up in confusion.

"The potion ended!"

"And you're _happy_ about that?"

"Yeah, I guess. I still feel that same about Victor. I always have, I always will".  
The dog laid on its side, letting out a small yelp when the unexpected weight of Yuuri soon came back, the man panting lightly.

"And you won't tell him that?" The brunette scoffed. "Absolutely not! He doesn't like me, the only reason he had even tried to pull anything with me was because of the love potion, it is a strong one". 

"You are so oblivious, aren't you?". Vicchan growled out of frustration, watching as Yuuri's face contorted into sheer confusion. Small lines started to appear in between his eyebrows as they furrowed.  
"What do you mean?"

"He _likes_ you!".

" _No_ he doesn't".

"You will see".

Yuuri's eyes narrowed at his dog and he scoffed, arms crossed over his chest as his head titled up, nose high in the air.

"I won't see because it's not true".

The dog let out a yell and grumbled inaudibly under its breath, moving away from the new witch.

"You're _so_ oblivious!".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this wasn't as good, I literally rushed to get this out (because I felt bad for leaving you guys hanging) and it's kind of ???? A filler ????


	13. Not knowing you’d change from just one bite

     Yuuri went to bed that night with a smile on his face, his heart swelled a little at the thought of him and Victor being together. He felt like a human girl that had a crush on  a boy. Honestly, t wasn't that too far off.

The young witch gripped at his hair, eyes closed and smile still bright on his face as his head lulled him into a deep sleep. Thoughts of him and Victor together.

He couldn't wait for breakfast with Victor tomorrow.

* * *

 

       Today was another day that Victor and Yuuri would start a different potion. They sat together at breakfast, still in their pajamas, laughs and giggles filling the air.  
Everyone was happy again, no angry, awkward, sad tension hung in the air like it had the other day.

Yuuri was happy of that.

"I want you to learn Emotional Overwhelm, I think it'd be a good one for you to start".  
The brunette nodded, agreeing, Victor went on, watching as his magic stirred the dark coffee slowly.

"There are only four things that you really need; holy water, a large stone, Clear Quartz, and White Chestnut".  
Yuuri grinned, "I'd love to learn that!".

"And we might not even have to use it and just keep it, just in case. It's a potion with negative affects". The younger witch nodded frantically, eyes wide as he scooted unconsciously closer to Victor. The older man smirked, leaning on one arm, elbow dug into the table as he too scooted closer.

"I–I want to do that Victor! I want to make you proud!"

"You already do".

Victor smiled softly, taking Yuuri's chin in his hand.

"Really?"The older man laughed, nodding and pulling his hand away.

"Really, Yuuri, you are amazing at what you do". Yuuri blushed, chubby cheeks turning a soft fuchsia.

"I am– thank you".

Victor smiled warmly at his friend.

"You're welcome".


	14. I fought them all off

      Yuuri quickly stirred the pot, hand clutching the rim, making sure that no liquids spilled out while he held the clear Quartz in one hand, fingers grasping the crystal tightly.

" _On the ground, a hurricane seems utter chaos and confusion. Viewed from space, it is a very logical organism that has its own path._ "  
His voice was soft, demanding as the potion turned a mucus green, a faint, sour smell emitting, he went on watching the Emotional overwhelm stink up the room, color changing.

" _Remember that even in a storm of emotions, there is logic and reason as to why you have these and why you feel these_ ".  
Victor grinned watching as Yuuri's stirring came to an stop, he let out a heavy breath, dropping the heavy Crystal onto the table. He took a step back from the small cauldron, watching as the older witch carefully poured the potion into a glass bottle.

"You did it!"

Yuuri grinned, "I did?"  
Victor nodded, holding up the potion bottle and letting the younger witch take it, observing his hard work.

"It'll come in handy one day, but today is not that day".

Yuuri nodded and gently placed the potion on the empty shelf adjacent to the witches. Victor had emptied it the day before Yuuri's arrival, knowing that they would soon fill it up. One down, many others to go. A strong feeling of pride surged through the brunette.

 

* * *

 

 

     Vicchan rolled his eyes as his owner went on, excitedly clasping his hands together.

"Oh, Vicchan! I think you are right, I feel so strongly about Victor even after he potion, I love him!"

"Finally? It took two potions to realize that?"

The witch blushed, sitting gently on the bed next to his dog who peered up at his through his thick, curly hair.

"I-I was confused and unsure at the time, I knew I liked him a lot".  
Vicchan scoffed, tail going between his legs as he went around.

"Make up your mind".


	15. Just to hold you close and tight

     "Vitya! _VITYA_!"

Yuri's loud voice boomed throughout the house and Victor moaned out tiredly, his arm covered his eyes as his brother slammed the oak, wooden door harshly.

His face was beet red when he stormed into Victors room.

"Yes?"Yuri's cheeks puffed out and he stood at the end of his brothers bed, both hands on his hips as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his heels. Victor let out a slight chuckle, his brother would never be intimidating, he was short and grumpy, it was cute.

"Your boyfriend isn't down stairs and I need help in the bakery! I can't carry 12 trays all at once. There's customers, Vitya!"  
The older man's eyebrows furrowed, Yuuri was usually downstairs before Yuri and Victor. This was weird.

_Wait_.

"He's not my boyfriend"Victor deadpanned, bringing himself up and out of his bed. He stretched, a small noise coming from out of his mouth and he quickly put on his slippers, pushing his brother out of the way.

This was weird, Yuuri was almost never gone before 8 o'clock.

The older witch quickly made his way down stairs, past the front of the store and the kitchen, to the back, outside, where Yuuri's room was in the attic.

Victor huffed, closing the door lightly as he made his way up the creaky, old, wooden stairs leading up to the big room.

There was a note that was neatly written on the glass door. It read, " _Dear Victor, I am sorry that I left so early, I know it is unlike me but I went out to go buy some things. Call me if you need me! Be back soon!  
Love, Yuuri. Ps: Please Tell Yuri I said sorry that I couldn't help him_!"

The older man smiled warmly and took the note, and like a little school girl with some crush on her classmate, he ran down the stairs and to the kitchen where Yuri was.

He would be back soon, Victor knew it, but for now while he was gone he could gush about him all day long. And that's what he was planning to do.


	16. But does anyone notice? But does anyone care?

    The days grew colder in Ocean City, Yuuri could barely stand flying now. Birds started to migrate to warmer countries and continents, mornings were quieter. Victor, Yuuri, and Yuri would laugh twice as loudly, let the kettle ring, bang their forks and knives against the plates harder in the mornings just so they didn't hear the silent skies.

But they enjoyed themselves, it always made Yuuri feel like they were family or... or something.

The shop has gotten less and less sales, the colder winds scaring people and keeping them inside. There have been reports, threats from the sky of coming snow. The witches worried but didn't care all that much, it's just snow.

 

* * *

 

 

         "Put it down, Yuuri!"  
The teenagers loud house scared Yuuri and his magic faltered, dropping the teacup and small plate.  
He winced at the sound, the glass shattering and spreading everywhere.

"What the fuck, Yuuri! What is wrong with you?!"

The brunette winced at the shrill in the blondes vice and let out a deep breath, "Sorry".

Yuri scoffed, "I can't believe Victor wants to fucking date you"

 _Wait_.

"What"

The older witch's eyebrows were furrowed and his heart started to hammer, the broken glass on the floor not in anyone's head anymore.

"Victor wants to date me?"Yuri pulled a face.

"No? You didn't know that? Was it not that obvious?"

Are you that oblivious?

Yuuri scoffed, slowly beginning to pick up the tea cup pieces. His heart was hammering in his chest and he refused to meet the teenagers anxious gaze.

"No, not really"

Except the love potion, but Yuuri didn't mention that. The teenager probably could've remembered it.  
They both let out heavy sighs.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out like that"

He brunette shrugged, "Its okay"

I like him too.

"Don't you like Victor?"

"Yes"

Yuri smirked and let out a small noise, he looked down at the older witch once before turning around and leaving the kitchen.  
Yuuri stood up, the tiny glass shards on his hand. His head hurt, badly, he knows that he should be happier that Victor likes wants to date him.

It just didn't feel right coming from someone but Victor.

 

* * *

 

 

          Yuri snickered quietly, leaning against his brother with one arm, his tone was almost mocking.

"He knows, I told him"

Victor froze, a million and one possibilities shooting through his head, "Told him what?"

"That you like him, that you want to date him".

 _Oh_.

"It's... _fine_ ".

Victors voice was shaky and confused. He wasn't sure if it was really fine, it didn't feel fine and Yuri knew that. His heart paced in his chest, hammering quickly as his brother fled to the kitchen to prepare bread, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

 _Oh_.

The older man out his head in one hand, gaze trailed on the floor.

He had to speak to Yuuri, _quickly_.


	17. And if I had the guts to put this to your head

    Yuuri sighed heavily and grasped his broomstick in his hand, sweeping the old, oak floors of his bedroom feverishly. His head spun, making the floors move and cascade like he waves that were outside his bedroom window.

_Crash. Crash. Crash._

The waves were loud. It was like music for Yuuri as him and Vicchan as they worked together on the dusty floors.

"Are you okay?"

Yuuri looked down at his dog and shrugged, murmuring softly. "I'm fine"  
Vicchan barked out a laugh and shook his head almost in disbelief, he didn't believe Yuuri, something was up.

But he didn't bother him.

Vicchan watched as his owner and his magic washed around the room. While Yuuri worked on the floors, his magic worked diligently on the windows.

"Can I come in?"

The brunettes head snapped up at the all too familiar voice, his cheeks flushed instantly seeing that it was Victor.   
He nodded slightly and watched as the older witch stepped through the open doors, helps face scrunched up at the smell of the strong bleach.

"I'm guessing Yuri told you about my feelings?"

Yuuri nodded again and Victor sighed, "Its okay though"

"Is it?"

 _Crash. Crash. Crash_.

The two men looked at each other, eyes wide and bright. Yuuri's magic had stopped, dropping the Windex bottle and pushing Victor closer.  
He made a small grunt and smiled softly, wrapping his arms around the younger witch.

"I like you too, Victor". The older witch grinned widely, heart forming the heart that Yuuri loved.

"You do?"

The brunette nodded as Victor spun them around. They laughed loudly, arms still enveloping each other.

 _Crash. Crash. Crash_.

They looked into each other eyes.

"So"

Yuuri blushed, hiding his face from Victor.

"So?"

"What's next?"Victor was whispering, voice barely audible over the sound of the ocean. A cold draft came through the open door and windows, chilling up he room instantly. The men pulled each other closer.

"Dating?"

The older witch smiled and nodded quickly, "Dating".

He leaned in, pecking the younger witches lips softly and then pulled away, eyes lit up and wide.

"This is better then how I felt on the love potion"

Yuuri snickered and picked back up his broom that he never really noticed he had dropped, his magic moved away from the two witches and back to the windows, closing it harshly and leaving the cleaner on the ground.

Victor coughed slightly, watching his boyfriend sweep.

"I got to go, Yuuri, I'll be in the store with Yuri".

 _Crash. Crash. Crash_.

Victor ran down the old, oak stairs and to the kitchen. The witches heart beat hard in his chest, he could hear it, he pounding that was almost as loud as the waves.

He smiled widely.

Victor was _his_ , at last.


	18. But would anything matter if you’re already dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry I’ve been gone for so long. high school is shitty and life has been crazed but here is a smutty chapter that I hope you all like.

      The room was spotless when Yuuri was done. His hand was on his chest and he panted softly.

"It looks nice in here"

He looked down at his dog and smiled, "It does". His room looked brand new. When he had been first given the room, it was all dusty and dirt coated the bed and the small, oak table. It was so dirty.

"It does look nice in here"

Yuuri smiled at the familiar voice, his chest beginning to fill with butterflies.

 _Victor_.

"Thank you, Victor"

The older witch moved closer to his boyfriend, eyes bright. "You didn't come to see me"

Yuuri paled, "Sorry, I got caught up in cleaning. It was a mess in here"

"It's okay, I'm here now.Yuri finished with all of the bread and is just now working out front—"Victor paused and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, his head dipping down so that the older witch could place soft, caring kisses on Yuuri's neck.

"And now you have me all to yourself".

The brunette smiled and lulled his head back, letting out soft noises as Victors kisses got harder and more greedy and soon turned into bites.  
"We have all the time in the world, I know a few spells that my mother taught me that would keep the sound in".

A soundproof spell? Before Yuuri could say anything or deny that they didn't need it, the older man pushed them onto the bed, which was still not fully made, and got more forceful in his actions.  
Yuuri let out a loud moan, hands grasping onto Victor hard.

Vicchan helped and ran out of the door, leaving the two men.

Thank god.

They were alone. Both Yuuri and Victors magic worked to shut and lock the doors and windows in the room, they were desperate to have each other.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Fuck_.

The sweet sounds of moans and grunts filled the room. Red marks and bloodied skin from nails and scratching and biting littered their backs.

Victor thrusted deep into his boyfriend, one hand on the mattress and the other on Yuuri's hip, pushing him to try and get deeper than he already was.

 _Fuck_.

Everything was wet and slick. Yuuri's head was thrown back against the pillows, his throat red and burning from screaming. " _Victor! Victor! Harder! Please_!"  
He would be surprised if his voice was still there by the morning.

They were close.

Closer than they wanted to. The moment was perfect and with the way that Victors cock slid in and out, in and out of Yuuri so effortlessly, his asshole clenched tightly around the older man, whines and pleads falling sporadically.

 _Fuck_.

"I'm so close, Yuuri, don't stop. _Fuck_. You're so hot like this"

Yuuri moaned loudly again, voice cracking at the same time Victors thrusts started to pick up speed. His grunts started to turn into low moans and he fucked faster into Yuuri, cock throbbing at the sounds his boyfriend was producing.

"Victor please! 'Bout to—"

 _Fuck_.

Cum spilled all over and in Yuuri. The brunette cumming harder than he ever had before, it felt like pure bliss. Victor let out one last long moan and fell against the now, possibly, dirty mattress.

They both panted, bodies slick with sweat.

"I'm— _fuck_ , that was good Yuuri"Victor kissed Yuuri, lips both wet bruised as they exchanged soft, loving kisses.

"I wish we would've done this when we took that love potion." They both laughed and Yuuri nodded, agreeing.

"I'm so glad that we did".

 _I love you_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is good enough for you guys!!! Again I apologize for that long Hiatus/break that I took. I just needed a break for stuff and school but I’m hopefully gonna be back and update maybe every weekends!!


	19. And well should I be shocked now by the last thing you said?

  The magic on the windows and the room slowly went away, going back to the sweaty, tired men that engulfed each other.  
They both had their eyes closed, hands together and legs intertwined.

"I was supposed to teach you a new potion today." Yuuri giggled and shrugged, snuggling closer into his boyfriends chest.

"That's okay, we can do it another day".

They laid there in silence, heartbeats and breathing even and still. Bliss.

"I love you"

Yuuri smiled, "I love you too".

The brunette groaned and sat up in the bed, letting Victors hands fall down and hit the mattress. Yuuri got up, the wood digging into his feet harshly. Vicchan scratched at the door.

"We have to get up Victor, clean the room, again, it's a mess"

Before Victor could argue with his boyfriend, he sat up in the bed and looked around. Clothes were scattered everywhere and there was dried up cum on the floorboards. How it ended up there, the boys wouldn't know.

The older witch sighed and stood up, coming around the bed and next to Yuuri. He wrapped his arm around him.

"Shit," Yuuri cursed looking down at their bodies. "How are we going to get to the shower if we're all the way over here".


	20. Before I pull this trigger, your eyes vacant and stained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THe end :,(

The two men had hurriedly gotten showered and dressed, going together to the bakery where Yuri was, on his phone sitting at the counter. Vicchan followed closely behind them.

"Where the hell were you two?!"

The teenager slammed his phone down on the counter and got up, pointing his skinny, pale finger in their faces, eyes squinted and glaring at them both. His mouth was pulled back in a snarl.

"I couldn't keep up with the customers, they all came in at once asking about the new cute witch," Yuuri blushed and squeaked holding his hand to his chest as Victor kissed his cheeks softly. Yuri went on  with an eye-roll.

"Listen, I don't know where you two were but don't you ever leave the shop unless we're closed or there's a storm or anything!" A tear escaped the blondes eyes and he started to wail, clutching himself desperately. His face turned an ugly, blotchy red and snot started coming out of his noses

"I-I couldn't do it! My service was so bad a–and," he hiccuped, rubbing his sleeve under his nose until it too turned red. "They all left! They all said that I wasn't what they were u-used to and that you should fire me." Yuri whimpered and his older brother cooed, hugging the blonde tightly and speaking softly into his ear something that Yuuri wouldn't hear. The two pulled away and Victor wiped the boys tears away with his thumbs, saying something (not as privately) in a foreign language that definitely made Yuri laugh.

The three hugged, put the shop up for close and moved to the living quarters. They spoke loudly and laughed over tea, hot chocolate and biscuits. Yuuri was silent for a few moments, taking in what was happening before him. His heart was warm and with the feeling of Vicchan rubbing up against his ankles like some kind of needy cat, Victor kissing him and putting his arm around his shoulders, and Yuri playfully kicking him under the table... Yuuri knew he wanted this for a _long_ time.

He wanted to marry Victor and lead a happy life in the city by the ocean... and maybe sometime Victor can meet Yuuri's parents.


End file.
